being_yourselffandomcom-20200214-history
City Lights
City Lights City Lights is the theme song for the television program Being Yourself. It is also the first song performed on the show, sung by Wendy White, played by Bridgit Mendler. in the show City Lights was written by Julie and after her accident Wendy performed it and sense then she used the song to make her a famous popstar. Wendy performs the song spectacularly, much to everyone's surprise since she never showed signs of her talent before. Later, Wendy and Steven singed the song again in a remix version of the song to wow the new principle. Lyrics It's a long road And it gets winding Fog is real low And it's so blinding Oh, I'm trying to steer Trying to take the lead But I feel like The road is steering me Getting so lost Like a castaway Feeling so cross Like a renegade And I'm trying to call out In the big city Just a small voice And no one's listening to me Oh Tell me where to go Tell me that you know Just how bright I glow Every time that you think you've lost your shine Just remember nothing's brighter You're the city lights Every time that you fade into the night Just remember you're the fire You're the city lights That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, oh, oh Oh, I'm blending in And I'm sticking out Like a sore thumb That they don't know about Wanna make peace Wanna just breathe Wanna be the light That makes them all believe I'm the race car Not the spectator I'm the hero Not the narrator Hercules battling Conquering everything, yeah Oh Tell me where to go Tell me that you know Just how bright I glow Every time that you think you've lost your shine Just remember nothing's brighter (oh no) You're the city lights (you're the city lights) Every time that you fade into the night Just remember you're the fire You're the city lights That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, oh, oh Everybody knows that everybody glows like the city lights Everybody knows that everybody glows like the city lights Everybody knows that everybody glows like the city lights Everybody knows that everybody glows like the city lights The city lights Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh The city lights Whoa, oh Every time that you think you've lost your shine Just remember nothing's brighter You're the city lights (you're the city lights) Every time that you fade into the night Just remember you're the fire You're the city lights That shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, night, oh Shine into the night, night, night, oh, oh |} Category:Songs